


1 clown, 2 snakes and a whole lotta candy

by Saltywithwritersblock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Humanstuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltywithwritersblock/pseuds/Saltywithwritersblock
Summary: Your name is Gamzee Makara. You're many things. A clown. A bro. An occasional smoker and a mess. Today you'll add another title to this list.FatherA Humanstuck Gamzee adopts the cherub twins AU.





	1 clown, 2 snakes and a whole lotta candy

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be  
> A. Based on a RP that happened in a Homestuck discord server  
> B. An incredibly impulsive decision on my part
> 
> Anyways please enjoy this word vomit and if you have any advice on writing and/or what I should tag please let me know

Your name is Gamzee Makara. You are many things. A clown. A bro. An occasional stoner and a bit of a mess. Today you would add another title to your list.

It's 10:07pm and you are so motherfucking ready to get high. So ready. Or you were when the deafening ring of your doorbell rang throughout the house. Fuck that noise. Still,it might be one of your awesome friends so you gotta check now. 

Trudging over to your front door you open it to se-

What the fuck.

 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and it's currently 10:10pm. You've finally got the finishing touches on your project done and were about to go to bed when your phone starts to ring. With a sigh you answer it prepared to help a friend through a problem because why else what you be called unprompted at 10pm

"Hello?"

"KaNaYa SiS i LiKe SeRiOuSlY nEeD yOuR hElP!"

"Gamzee I'm Sorry But If You Broke Something It Will Have To-"

"KaNaYa HoW tHe FuCk Do YoU tAkE cArE oF bAbIeS?"

"...Gamzee Are You High?"

"NoPe"

"I'll Be Right There"

 

Your name is Gamzee Makara. It's currently 10:13pm and you're pretty sure, judging by the pair of baby twins on your couch that were left on your doorstep, that you just became a father. Well shit.

You took care of your little bro a few times. Two babies couldn't be that hard right? They looked around your bro's age actually. Maybe a bit younger. And-  
Oh shit they were crying! Oh God you hope Kanaya gets here soon.


End file.
